Beep
Beep (or '-... . . .--.'), often stylized as BEEP, is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The team was named by Roboty by being told to tell Four their team name. Leafy was assumed to be the team captain, but she was eliminated, so Roboty has seemingly taken her place. Members Coverage In Getting Teardrop to Talk, the team started with Leafy considering helping everyone who needs help, such as Roboty, Cloudy, Woody, Nickel, Rocky, and Balloony. David only joined after being one of the last two remaining. When deciding a team name, Woody was afraid that the other teams were working so fast. Balloony agreed but was interrupted by Leafy, who said that Woody meant something else. Woody said it was "zazazazazazazaza". It was a good name and the other members agreed. When asked by Balloony to get the name to Four, Roboty said "IT'S... BEEP" In the challenge, Cloudy was getting a basket with his mouth. When Balloony was tired of waiting, he jumped to the basket via Roboty's antenna and deflated himself, returning to Woody (who was afraid of it) and giving the basket to X, putting their team safe at 2nd place. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Leafy interrupts Cloudy while he's collecting a jawbreaker. Leafy says that he hasn’t told him his job yet. Cloudy says that he was just collecting. Leafy says that his job is to bring jawbreakers to the team. Balloony commands David to start licking the jawbreakers, but he refuses. Later on, X points out that Beep is missing Roboty. Leafy says that he’s doing something but X says that Four won't like it. Woody then calls out for Roboty, who's in the forest. He hears him and starts making his way back but trips and nearly falls over. Balloony then makes Rocky vomit on the jawbreaker, melting it and revealing nothing to be inside. David said the same thing which is "Aw, Seriously?" Than Balloony starts to pet Rocky. Woody licks it, and Leafy pulls his tongue to make him stop screaming. After a while, Cloudy accidentally crushes Roboty by dropping a jawbreaker on him. Woody starts screaming and Leafy gabs his tongue. Leafy thanks Nickel for doing that, but he says it wasn’t him. Leafy says that if his tongue is wide enough every time, that would be great. Woody pulls back his tongue and Nickel tries to make him do the thing again. After trying, he just says “One can only dream.” In the end, Four says that the voters are the ones up for elimination, and Nickel tells Woody to dab, which he did. Four then reveals it was a joke, and that Beep is up for elimination. At night, David was told to stop licking by Nickel. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, after Leafy's elimination, the team (off-screen) decided to make Roboty the new leader. In the challenge, Nickel was inspired by Fries' idea to use Puffball to move the swing. They did the same with Cloudy and got safe at another 2nd place (debatable). In Today's Very Special Episode, Woody was first seen saving Four from a fork and putting it on his plate. The team made a "Cake-Over" consisting of barf-flavored cake batter that looked like a strawberry. The icing was placed by Woody, but David was disgusted. Nickel decided it was, indeed, gross, and added sprinkles. Their team got 4th place. In Fortunate Ben, David is seen piloting the paper airplane with a part of his head outlines. However, while he is piloting, he falls asleep, which causes the team to start to fall. They are unable to steer the plane to avoid the cliff until Woody comes up with the idea of dabbing to change the airflow. The rest of the team, except Cloudy and Roboty, try to dab as well, but it isn't enough. David then wakes up to try to direct the plane away from the cliff, but due to an unintended sabotage by Free Food, the team hits the ground first and the team is put up for elimination again. Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *Leafy was the only female contestant on the team. *Out of the 8 contestants in the team, half of them have arms and the other four don't. *On top of the team logo, "BEEP" is written in Morse code (-... / . / . / .--.). *David is a stickman (or human), while the other 7 are objects. *Roboty is the only object who hasn't "spoken". *According to what Roboty says in Morse Code, he seems to hate being on his team. *Beep has the most males on the team, with seven. **With Leafy eliminated, BEEP, along with Bleh, are the only teams to consist entirely of a single gender, and BEEP is the only team that lacks females. *Just like iance and Team Ice Cube, Beep's very first eliminated contestant was the team captain. *Three of the top 4 vote receivers in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know are on this team. (Rocky with 1,008, Nickel with 892, Leafy with 606.) *Nickel is the only contestant on this team who has had the same bracketed letter twice, as he is C in both Lick Your Way to Freedom and Fortunate Ben. *Leafy made the team when she wanted to help people until she was eliminated. *Leafy is the 2nd team captain eliminated, and the 2nd person eliminated overall. *Roboty is the only machine. *According to Leafy's loyalty chart, Balloony is the least loyal with only 3 points left. *BEEP got 2nd on the 1st and 3rd challenge. **BEEP finished 2nd in the 4th challenge but got 4th place. *BEEP was the 2nd team up for voting. *Leafy invited the contestants that look like they needed help, yet, she was the first out. *Their team is the only one to have gotten ranks in challenges that were all 2 raised to powers. (4 = 2^2, 8 = 2^3) *BEEP is the first team in BFB to be up for elimination twice. *Beep is the second team to have only males after their first elimination. The other one being Another Name *In BFB 6, BEEP will be the first team to have a male eliminated. Gallery Leafy TeamIcon.png|Leafy Roboty TeamIcon.png|Roboty Nickel TeamIcon.png|Nickel Rocky TeamIcon.png|Rocky Balloony TeamIcon.png|Balloony Cloudy TeamIcon.png|Cloudy David TeamIcon.png|David Woody TeamIcon.png|Woody Beep elimination.jpg|elimination stage BFB 2 Vote for Beep.jpg|elimination select bleep.png yum.png|cake "sauce" yummmm.png Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-17-933-0.jpg cake beep.png|cake portion BFB 2 Vote for Beep-0.jpg 95091972-2C8F-4CD4-BDF6-3440EE2C3B29.png|Beep in Cake at Stake Themostpreciousteam.jpeg|Beep in BFB 5 Beep's second elimination.png|Their second elimination -... . . .--..PNG|Teams are falling! Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Cloudy Category:David Category:Leafy Category:Nickel Category:Rocky Category:Woody Category:Roboty Category:Balloony